The present invention generally relates to methods of installing shower drains. Installation methods known in the art have a tendency of clogging the shower drain's weep holes and inhibit their functionality.
Servicing clogged shower weep holes is a complicated process wherein the method of reaching the weep holes depends on individual plumbers. In any event no method currently exists for unclogging weep holes without considerable effort. Therefore, preventing materials from clogging the shower drain weep holes altogether remains unaddressed.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to address the problem of preventing materials from clogging the shower drain weep holes by plugging the holes with a dissolving porous gasket during shower drain floor installation so that the gasket decomposes by action of moisture seeping through the adjacent floor covering once the drain is in use.